


Switching

by Sha_tan



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_tan/pseuds/Sha_tan
Summary: After a while Akko woke up. She stared at the ceiling and tried to look around. She froze. Mouth open. Staring at the other figure. In front of her there was a brunette girl. This girl looked like a certain girl called Atsuko Kagari. There was a problem. That wasn't a mirror and she wasn't going crazy...yet. Akko x Diana





	Switching

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story last July and I decided to post it on here too. I modified few sentences and added few things.

 

"Akko, you have to try this potion. I'm sure this is a good one", Sucy said smirking.

"Ok, ok. Give me the potion, I'll take it later, now I have to go tidy up the classroom for my punishment". And with that Akko left the dormitory in a hurry, keeping the potion with her right hand.

She kept running down the hallway without a care of the school's rules. Well, there was no one in that part of the school at that time, classes ended a while ago. She turned the corner only to crush onto someone, precisely another girl. They fell and fainted.

After a while Akko woke up. She stared at the ceiling and tried to look around.

She froze. Mouth open. Staring at the other figure.

In front of her there was a brunette girl. This girl looked like a certain girl called Atsuko Kagari. There was a problem. That wasn't a mirror and she wasn't going crazy...yet.

The look-alike girl started to wake up and Akko came back to reality. "Hey, you. Who are you? Why do you look like me?"

The mysterious girl blinked a few times and looked back. There was a heavy atmosphere.

"A-Are you Akko?", the girl asked.

"Yes, of course. That should be my question. Who are you?"

"Akko, it's me, Diana. Judging from your expression, I suspect that right now I look like you, right?"

"Y-Yes. What happened? Did you do something? Oh, did you look at that strange mirror I looked at once?"

"No, I didn't. And that wouldn't explain why you look like me"

"What? Do I look like you Diana?"

"Yes. Here, take this mirror and look for yourself", she said while taking a mirror from what is now Akko's pocket. Akko stared at it just to see two blue eyes looking back and long blonde hair covering part of her face.

"Ugh, you're right Diana. What's going on?"

"Well, since I found my mirror in your pocket, I can say for sure that we switched bodies"

"WHAT? How can this happen? What do we do now?"

"Calm down please. Shouting won't help. Let's see...for starters, where were you going in such a hurry?"

"I was going back to tidy up the classroom. Finnelan-sensei ordered me that as a punishment"

"Akko, you know you can't run in the hallway!"

"I'm sorry! I was really late and no one was around!"

"No one? Who am I? A ghost? Anyway, were you carrying something?"

"No...wait I had one of Sucy's potions in my right hand. Gulp! You're not thinking..."

"I will not jump to conclusions. Maybe it's my fault, I was...a potion", Diana said lowering her voice as she was speaking.

"Eh? Sorry what did you say? I couldn't hear you"

"Like I said...I WAS CARRYING A POTION TOO!!!", she shouted in despair. The heiress reflected on her actions and coughed. "Ehm, so yeah, I had a potion with me too"

"What kind of potion were you carrying Diana?"

"Well, I can't really tell you. Let's say it's not a common one. And you?"

"I don't know, Sucy gave me that just a while ago before I sprinted out of the dormitory"

Diana looked at the bottle and saw a label on it. She lowered to take it and read aloud. "Potion to switch bodies", the heiress looked back at Akko and resumed. "Like I thought, we did really switch bodies. Akko, this potion is illegal".

"What? I didn't know Diana! I swear. I mean I didn't even know what the potion was for"

"Yes, I know Akko. We will think about your friend another time. For now, I won't tell anyone. I'm sure you'll be quite about this too, right?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Let's go together to clean up the classroom, so it won't be suspicious. When we're done we'll try to find out a way to go back to normal"

"Ok"

 

* * *

 

The two girls cleaned up as fast as possible and went to the library.

"Akko, go that way and check those books to find something about switching bodies"

"Roger!"

Diana's look-alike went to search and the real one went the other way. After a while the noisy one came back to find the heiress concentrated on one book in particular. Akko read on the cover "true feelings potion"

"Diana? What's that? How can it help?"

The honor student, startled, closed the book immediately. She looked back and sighed.

"I guess there is no point in taking it a secret from you. It's about the potion I was carrying. I didn't really want to let you know because this potion is kind of illegal too. It makes people act based on their true feelings"

"Diana, why are you using that kind of thing? You always respect the rules"

"This time I didn't really had a choice. Do you remember my aunt? When you came to bring me back to school. She was trying to sell a lot of ancient objects of my ancestors. Well, not a long ago I received another letter telling me that she was trying to do something again. I can't always predict what she's up to, so I tried to make this potion. I would have let her drink it at the party next week"

"I'm sorry about your aunt. I thought last time she understood her lesson"

"Apparently not"

"So, does it work?"

"I don't know Akko. I spilled it when we clashed before"

"I'm so sorry Diana! It's all my fault!"

"Don't worry, it's better this way. I shouldn't have made that in the first place. That's a dangerous potion, if someone used it for...wait!"

"What?"

"If we both spilled our potions at the same time, there is a chance that we mixed them together before being caught in their effects. This could be bad, we don't know how this could have affected the outcome"

"But we did switch bodies like my bottle says"

"Yes Akko, but we don't know if there might be another effect later on or if this changed the requirements to go back to our original bodies. It's late now, so we'll just go back to our dormitories"

"Wait, Do I have to sleep with Hannah and Barbara?"

"I suppose this is what is going to happen"

"Won't they find out I'm Akko?"

"Just pretend you're studying or go to sleep as soon as possible, so they won't be able to ask you anything. This way you should be fine for tonight. Let's meet here again tomorrow before classes"

"Fine, bye Diana"

 

* * *

 

The heiress entered Sucy and Lotte's room.

"Akko! You're finally back!", the Finnish girl said.

"Hey Akko, did you try my potion?", the weird girl asked.

"Ehm", Diana stopped for a second trying to reorder her thoughts as she remembered she had to speak and behave like the Japanese girl. "Yes, I'm back!", shouting and jumping around.

"Calm down Akko!", Sucy said. "Why are you blushing?"

"I-I'm not blushing!", she stuttered while facing the other way.

"You're kind of weird. Is it because of my potion?"

"N-No! Ehm, I mean, I fell and spilled it on the floor, so I didn't try your potion"

"Oh. Too bad. Well I guess, I'll make it again"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Because it's illegal"

"How do you know it's illegal?", Sucy was staring at her suspiciously.

"D-Didn't we study it during classes? I think", Diana tried to make a funny face.

"I think we did. Strange. You never pay attention to classes"

"I do...sometimes", she said putting her hand on the back of her head trying to laugh. "W-Well I'm tired so I'll go to bed. Good night S-Sucy, L-Lotte", the girl was really awkward, but in the end she went to bed without any other problem.

 

Akko went to Diana's room only to find Hannah and Barbara sitting on their beds waiting for her. 

"Diana! We were so worried", Hannah said. "It's pretty late. Where were you?"

"I'm so-", Akko gulped and straightened her back. "I apologize for my tardiness. Akko asked me to help her study"

"Tsk...lately that girl keeps bothering you, as if you have time to waste", Barbara added. 

The fake heiress wanted to strangle the two girls but tried to stay calm. 

"I assure you she is not a bother...if she'll become one, I'll make sure to tell her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go to sleep, I must wake up early tomorrow"

"Ok, good night Diana!"

The blonde girl went quickly towards Diana's part of the room, trying to avoid the look of her roommates. She changed into the pajama and went to bed, whispering to herself. "We must find a way to switch back or I don't know what will happen to those two if this will go on"

* * *

 

The next morning, they met like they said.

"Here you are Akko"

"I'm sorry Diana, I'm late because I tried to sneak out without waking up your friends"

"It is not a problem. Anyway, when I was in bed yesterday I had the time to think about this situation. We should try to find a solution as soon as possible without alerting anyone. The problem is, well, you"

"Me?"

"It's been a month from the missile attack but you can still only fly. And not so well honestly"

"I'm sorry", she said scratching her head.

"No. I apologize. I might have explained it wrongly. It is not a problem if you still have issues with your magic. I mean with all that happened with Ursula-sensei. The problem is that right now you are in my body and everyone else sees you as Diana. If the teacher calls you during class to demonstrate something, they'll understand that something is wrong with you"

"Oh, you're right! What do we do Diana?"

"I'm thinking of tutoring you for a while. Next week we'll start summer break, so we will have a lot of time to find a solution. And if by the time classes resume we still don't have a solution, I'm sure you'll be fine after all the tutoring lessons.

This week is the problem. I think you should pretend to be ill all week and stay in my room during classes. We'll meet this evening at the back of the school to start your tutoring sessions. I'll go to class as Akko and try to avoid awkward situations"

"Ok, Diana. I trust you. I'll go back to your room. See you later"

"Yes, thank you. See you later"

 

* * *

 

"Sorry for the wait", the brunette said.

"It's fine Diana. So, what are we going to do"

"For starters, I need you to act like a lady"

"Sorry?"

"As I have already told you, next week I'm supposed to attend a party in my house, but now you're the one who is going to attend"

"You said what?", Akko asked incredulous.

"Akko. You have to learn and act like a lady during this week. We must participate at that party. I don't know what my aunt will do"

"O-Okay, I guess. But what are we going to do?"

"Firstly, take this book", the heiress said handing over the object.

The goofball took the book and looked at Diana with a raised eyebrow.

"But that book on your head and start walking without letting it fell"

"What? How can this help?"

"Akko, please. You have to learn how to walk straight"

"Ok, I'll try"

And with that she put the book on her head and started walking. At the beginning, it was really awkward. She seemed like a robot. The book kept falling over and over again, but she never gave up.

After a while she was capable of keeping her book on her head without too much effort. "Look Diana! I did it"

She was so happy she didn't see a rock sticking out from the grass. She tripped over the rock and almost hit the ground. Almost because the heiress was fast enough to catch her in time. Diana was holding her with a hand by the arm. The other hand was on Akko's waist.

Akko turned her head to meet with familiar red eyes. The honor student was really close to the other girl. They could feel each other breath on their faces.

They were both surprised. Mostly because they still have to get used to see their bodies in front of them without a mirror. But also because of their vicinity. They couldn't move nor look somewhere else. Both of them blushing. In the end Diana couldn't keep that stance and tried to pull Akko back on her feet, but her new body didn't respond to her command.

They both fell on the ground. The heiress was on top of Akko, with her head on the chest of her look-alike. She could hear her heartbeat.

"Akko"

"Yes?", the girl said.

"I can hear you heart, I mean my heart, since that's my body"

"Eh...well, that sure is a strange thing. Since no one can hear his heart like this"

"Yes, but my heart never raced like this. Why is it beating so fast?"

"I-I don't know Diana. I guess I'm not used to have you so close to me. Isn't it beating fast yours too?"

Akko put her hand on Diana's chest.

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", she shouted blushing deeply.

"Sorry! I was checking your heart. I mean that's technically my body, so it shouldn't be a problem if I touch it. Woah, it's beating faster than mine"

"Of course it is! Don't ever do that again, you'll cause me a heart attack"

Akko stared at her before bursting into a laugh. The other girl watched at her surprised before smiling. They both got up and fixed their clothes.

"Let's call it a day, Akko. We'll continue tomorrow"

They smiled at each other and parted away.

 

* * *

 

The next day they met at the same place.

"Okay. Today we'll dance together. You have to learn dancing. At the party, we'll try to avoid dancing, but if you have to, for whatever reason, you must know how to dance"

"Fine. So, let's dance. What do you prefer? Merengue, salsa, pop?"

"Akko. It's not about my preferences. At the party, there will be only slow paced dances"

"Oh...so, how do you do that?"

"Come here. I'll take the lead. I'll put my left hand on your waist. Stretch out your left hand"

Akko did like asked and the honor student put her right hand on the stretched one.

"Now we're ready. I'll start, you just have to follow me, try to not step on my feet"

"O-Okay, I'll try"

The heiress started dancing and her look-alike tried to follow like a piece of trunk. She stepped on Diana's foot a few times. "Sorry Diana!"

"I'm fine Akko, stay focused"

They kept dancing for a while, then the rich girl spoke. "You're doing pretty well, Akko. You're getting used to it"

"Thank you. Ehm..."

"Yes?"

"About yesterday..."

"Yes, Akko. Go on"

"Then you asked about my heartbeat...I said it was because we were too close, but my heart is beating fast even now. I don't understand Diana. Do you know what does this mean?"

The heiress was speechless. She didn't put any thought about this yesterday, but right now she was unsure about her feelings. Mostly because her heart was beating faster too.

_Could this be...no it's impossible. I can't deny we became closer after the missile incident, but we're just friends. This must be a misunderstanding._

"I'll look into it Akko, but for now you have to concentrate. I want to finish this today. We still have a lot to do this week before the party"

"Okay"

They danced until the sun went down and after Diana gave her some more advices, they went to each other's room to sleep.

The rest of the week went by quickly. The two witches met every evening and Akko tried to learn how to speak in front of important people, how to use some manners while eating and how to smile in front of everyone, even in front of people she may dislike.

 

* * *

 

The day of the party, they woke up early and flied to Diana's mansion. When they arrived, the goofball tried to follow their plan and ordered the maid to prepare a dress for what it was supposed to be Akko. They tried to explain that Akko came to the party because she was the one that saved the world and Diana merely helped her.

They revised their plan again in Diana's room.

"Akko, since we don't have my potion anymore, we'll just keep an eye on my aunt. It would be best if you can manage on your own so I can stay close to her. This time it's perfect, since I'm in your body she can't be suspicious and I can follow every single one of her movements. If you are in trouble you just have to look at me and I'll come to help"

"Okay, I'll try my best to help you"

"Thank you, this means a lot to me"

They talked for a while until it was time to get ready.

 

 

The party began and Diana look-alike went to welcome the guests. She kept her composure and smile during the presentation.

"You did well, Akko", Diana whispered to her. "Keep it like this, I'll go find my aunt. See you later"

"Okay, see you later"

Akko was sweating because of the stress, but tried to keep her act. Many people talked with her about difficult subjects. She tried to smile and kept nodding pretending to understand. After she spoke with someone for a while she dismissed herself like Diana taught her. She kept doing that for most of the party.

On the other side Diana tried to keep an eye on her aunt but was too worried for her friend. She kept glancing at her all the time, until she found herself staring because of what was happening.

A man approached Akko and started to ask for a dance with her. She refused gently like the heiress would do, but the man didn't want to give up.

Diana felt something in her chest. She had a dry throat and was struggling to breath.

_Why that man can't give up? She's clearly refusing. C'mon Akko, just go away from him or look at me, so I can come to your rescue. Come to your rescue? What am I thinking? Why am I so stressed out and uncomfortable? What is this feeling? Is this jealously?_

Diana was overheating and trembling, her fists clenched. She was about to explode.

Finally, Akko looked at her and without thinking the heiress run to her side.

"Excuse me, but I have some urgent business with Miss Diana. Could you ask to dance to someone else?"

The man looked at Akko's look-alike before going away complaining.

"Fiuu, thanks Diana. I was in a pinch. I didn't know how to refuse"

"That wasn't a problem, Akko. Try to stick with the women so no one will try to ask again to dance with you. Endure it, the party is almost over. I'll see you later"

They separated and stuck with their roles until the end.

When Diana's look alike escorted the last guest to the exit, Akko and Diana were the only ones in the room.

"Akko, come here", the heiress called her.

The witch went toward her and waited for her to go on.

The honor student hugged quickly Akko with force so she couldn't get away.

The Japanese girl widened her eyes. "W-What are you doing?"

"Akko. What do you feel now? How is you heart?"

"My heart? I guess it's beating really fast, but it wasn't before. Did you find out the reason?"

"I wasn't sure the other day, but I was very upset and annoyed when that guy tried to dance with you. And now my heart wants to jump out of my chest. I didn't want to accept it, but I think I know the answer. Akko..."

She stopped and looked into the blue eyes. She took a breath and then blushing really hard continued. "I think I like you, Akko. No, I love you"

"L-Love? The love you have for someone you want to kiss and do that kind of stuff?"

"Y-Yes, Akko. That kind of love"

Akko's face became like a tomato. The crimson red spread to her ears and started steaming.

"I-I-I don't know what to say. I never loved anyone, but my heart is exploding like you said. Even before we switched bodies, whenever I saw you, I felt very warm inside. I always wanted to spend more time with you. Is this love Diana?"

"There is only one way to find it out"

The heiress got on her toes and pulled Akko at the same time.

Akko felt something warm and soft on her lips. Her heart beating faster and faster. In that moment she understood everything. She wanted Diana, she wanted her at all costs.

They deepened the kiss. Unconsciously she put her hands on Diana's back trying to get closer.

Boom!

An incredible force launched the two girls in the opposite direction of each other. They landed on the floor. Few seconds later they tried to stand up and looked out for each other.

"Diana? Are you okay?", Akko rushed to her.

"I'm fine Ak-"

She stopped and looked at her surprised.

"A-Akko, you went back in your body!"

"You too Diana!"

They hugged each other in celebration. Then the brunette spoke. "Diana, what happened?"

"I guess we fulfilled the requirements to nullify the effect of the potions"

"What were the requirements?"

The blonde flushed a bit. "Well since my potion is used to make people act based on their true feelings when it mixed with your potion, it was added as a requirement. We had to find our true feelings for each other and, well, with that k-kiss we used what we felt for each other"

"Oh..."

The witches went quiet. They looked at the floor but sometimes they tried to take a glimpse of the other. In the end Akko couldn't take it anymore. "A-Anyway, I'm happy we switched back"

"Me too"

"So, what are we going to do? I mean, what are we now? I guess we're not just friends"

"I agree. D-Do you want to go out with me?"

"As a girlfriend?"

"Yes"

"Is it okay with someone like me? I'm Akko. You'll ruin your reputation"

"Akko. Do you still think I'm worried about something like that? You should know me well by now. Also, you saved the world last month if you remember. No one can complain about you. No, I won't let anyone complain about you. So, ehm, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

The blonde was trembling from the excitement and from the fear of being refused.

"Yes, Diana. I will always be with you"

The heiress smiled warmly.

"Diana, what should we do about our friends?"

"Well, I guess they'll be shocked when we'll tell them everything"

"I can't wait to see Hannah's face", the brunette grinned and threw her harms around Diana.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> This was the last story I've already wrote some time ago. When I'll have some free time I'll write more stories about them, since I have few ideas.


End file.
